Bubble Boys
|image = |season = 2 |production = |broadcast = |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = October 17, 2009 |international = |xd = |toon = |pairedwith = "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" }} is an upcoming episode, scheduled to premiere on October 17, 2009 on Disney Channel US. No information is currently available for the Disney XD premiere, which typically occurs before Disney Channel. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls decide to build a device that blows a huge bubble. The group are sucked into the bubble and float around the whole town, with Baljeet panicking about not sticking to his schedule. Meanwhile, Candace is practicing her driving with Linda in the car. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are seen sitting under the tree in their backyard blowing bubbles. Baljeet shows up, talking about his schedule and how Phineas told him to 'seize the day'. Phineas invites him to blow bubbles with him and Ferb but Baljeet replies by saying he doesn't have enough time. Buford appears behind him saying that he wanted to be in a big bubble and float all around town. Meanwhile, Candace is practicing her driving with Linda as Linda says her father can already parallel park. Perry the Platypus goes down in a lift to The Agency headquarters and it is pitch black. Lights flash on and balloons fall from above with Major Monogram wishing Perry a 'Happy Birthday', even though it isn't his birthday. Candace drives to the park and sees Phineas and the group in the park. Isabella and the Fireside Girls appear behind Phineas asking what he was doing. Phineas explains they're going to make a huge bubble and float around town. Isabella collects some sap from a tree and the machine blows the bubble. Everyone is sucked inside and start floating around Danville. Candace spots them floating and chases after them. Perry appears at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated building and he hands Perry a card. It is a birthday card and traps Perry as soon as he opens it. Doofenshmirtz explains his plan, to mix country and western music together and shows Perry a cowboy's hat with a mechanism to make him sing better. He says his first gig is in an hour, grabs Perry and go to where he performs. Doofenshmirtz starts to sing with the audience enjoying him before Perry escapes by cutting the trap with his birthday card. He then throws the card at Doofenshmirtz's hat which causes it to malfunction and Doofenshmirtz starts singing with his normal voice. The crowd leaves, complaining, whilst Doofenshmirtz tries to use a jet-pack to cause him no more humiliation. Unfortunately, the jet-pack flies off with his clothes, leaving him in his underwear. His underwear has Perry's face on it with his fedora on it and decides to walk home as he it. Candace is still chasing the boys without much control over the car around the town. The bubble almost pops by coming close to sharp objects but the group manages to swerve the bubble. But the bubble descends into a claw-like statue with sharp points around and Baljeet starts hyperventilating. The bubble slowly ascends and Phineas tells everyone to start breathing heavily. When the bubble rises, Bajeet decides to relax as it still floats around the town. The bubble floats above a bridge. Candace approaches the bridge but then Doofenshmirtz's jet pack clips onto the car and speeds along the road. The bridge starts to rise and the car is thrown up in the air. Candace tells Linda to look at the boys but Linda says she won't open her eyes until they are back on the ground again. Candace tries to stop the car and parallel parks right next to the park where they first started. The bubble pops when it hits the tree in the park and everyone fall onto separate playground equipment.Candace tries to explain to her mum that the boys were floating in a bubble when Linda spots them in the park. Songs Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? When Isabella and the Fireside Girls appear in the park, Isabella says it. Perry's entrance to his lair Uses elevator and meets agent pinky. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Currently listed on the following sites: Toon Zone forums, MSN TV and the Disney Channel TV schedule * First episode in which a Fireside Girl other than Isabella has extended dialogue. Continuity Allusions *'Bubble boy' is a term used to describe a person who must live in a sterile environment for medical reasons. In popular culture, the terms have been used for: **''The Boy in the Plastic Bubble, a 1976 film starring John Travolta **"The Boy in the Bubble", a 1986 song by Paul Simon **"The Bubble Boy", a 1992 episode of the ''Seinfeld TV series **''Bubble Boy'', a 2001 film starring Jake Gyllenhaal Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes